B. SIGNIFICANCE In selection of Research Subprojects for the CoE, Warren and Smailey selected projects that would address a diverse scope of rural health disparities in terms of demographic characteristics, geographical location, community vs. clinical populations, health outcomes, and level of prevention (e.g., secondary vs. tertiary). The significance of each individual project with regards to its population and outcome is detailed within the Research Subproject narratives. To facilitate the translation of the research findings into health disparities elimination action, both Research Subprojects involve testing of new educational/behavioral interventions that have been designed based upon previous work within disparity communities. Both projects will involve two-phased approaches: the first phase focused on refinement of the existing intervenfion framework to ensure its cultural sensitivity and to manualize the intervention, and the second phase focused on testing the effectiveness of the intervention. Table 1 below presents a summary of selected characteristics of the Research Subprojects, followed by abrief narrative description of each later in this Core Narrative.